


Sharing Love

by Color_me_blue3



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Anal, M/M, NSFW, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: After a brief fling with Toshi, Sugizo wonders if he can get some more. This is a sequel to "Your Body" but I guess it can be read separately anyways... (?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my words, none of this is real. I'm not making money by writing this.

Sugizo had been patient. The final concert of the tour had been that night; however it still didn't seem like he would be getting Toshi's attention again.

He looked at himself in the mirror as he dried his hair with a towel. He had taken a long shower after the show; somehow hopeful he would get a visit. He had even left his door unlocked.

The guitarist wondered if that had been a bad idea… What if a fan would have been able to sneak past security? But he only considered that after not getting any visitors. He had dressed back on a comfy T-shirt and some jeans and was now wondering if he was being a bad person.

It was true, Toshi had admitted he was with Yoshiki; despite that, they had shared a few hot minutes backstage and he somehow had garnered hopes that it would happen again. It wasn’t like he had feelings for the elder either, at least no more than the kind of love friends share. But he had enjoyed their brief encounter a lot.

The beautiful guitarist sighed. Toshi would not come back most likely. His ego was a bit hurt he had been able to discard him so easily. But maybe Toshi was scared Yoshiki would find out; maybe he wanted another go but just couldn't do it.

As that thought seemed to make him feel better about himself Sugizo heard his door being opened, he turned around expecting his dark haired fling; but was surprised to find Yoshiki smiling at him.

“Sorry, it wasn't locked…” Yoshiki excused himself.

“It's ok…” Sugizo smiled back placing his towel down. “I was about to leave…”

“Oh… I was hoping you would like to join us for some drinks and pizza at my place…” Yoshiki offered. “Unless… Do you have plans already? Heath and Pata already ditched us…” the blond pouted.

“I don't have plans…” Sugizo said, feeling somehow relieved that Yoshiki would want his company, he probably didn't know about what he had done with Toshi.

“Great… Let's go then…” Yoshiki smiled then leaving.

Sugizo picked his stuff and walked out, following the blond.

After a while, Toshi, Yoshiki and Sugizo were sitting at the blond’s living room, enjoying some wine.

“I think it was a great night…” Yoshiki said sitting back on his couch as he finished his pizza, then drinking some of his wine.

“It was… the fans were so happy…” Toshi took the wine bottle, refilling the blond’s glass.

“Yeah…” Sugizo agreed finishing his pizza too. “It was fun…”

“It was… But I'm also glad we can finally relax a bit…” Toshi said as he also finished his pizza.

“I still have lots of work to do…” Yoshiki stated.

“Oh, come on Yo-chan… You need to relax a bit!” Toshi pleaded.

Yoshiki smiled. “I haven't forgotten…” He assured the elder, squeezing his hand lightly.

“Have any secret plans?” Sugizo asked, surprised that they were showing a bit more of love towards one another in front of him.

“Oh, I promised I'd stay for the weekend…” Yoshiki said then getting closer to Toshi and surprising Sugizo even more as he saw the lovers share a sweet kiss.

Sugizo finished his wine trying not to look too much. So, maybe Yoshiki had noticed him ogling his lover and was now marking his territory.

“You know… Toshi and I don't have secrets…” Yoshiki stated, surprising Sugizo.

“Really?!” Sugizo asked looking at Toshi, the dark haired simply smiled cryptically. “I guess that's good…”

Yoshiki then got up, walking towards Sugizo and sitting next to him, his eyes seemed to be calculating something and the guitarist wondered if he was about to be accused of something.

“Yes… And he told me your moans are extremely sexy…” Yoshiki said looking straight into the guitarist’s eyes.

Sugizo went pale and then blushed. So Yoshiki knew. “I… I'm sorry… I didn't know you two were…” He began but he was cut off by the blond’s lips, claiming his in a passion fueled kiss.

The guitarist’s eyes widened and the blond took advantage of his surprise, deepening the kiss. It took Sugizo a few seconds but he began kissing Yoshiki back. He wasn't a bad kisser. Probably the blond also wanted a piece of him. The kiss then was softly broken by the drummer as he smiled at Sugizo.

“Are you going to punish me for lusting after your boyfriend?” Sugizo asked, glancing at the raven haired who was now simply sipping wine from his glass.

“Punish? I was thinking more along the lines of sharing…” Yoshiki smiled seductively as he ran one of his hands down Sugizo’s firm chest.

“Unless you don't want to…” Toshi said walking towards the guitarist, capturing his lips with his own on a kiss.

Sugizo kissed the elder back, then looking at both. “So… You are not mad at me?” He asked Yoshiki.

“No… Toshi and I have a… Sort of open relationship…” The blond explained. “It's not cheating if when we tell each other who we slept with the other gets turned on…”

“Isn't that kinda risky?” Sugizo asked.

“Oh, I knew I couldn't lose with you…” Toshi smiled. “I would like to have some more… But I can only do it if I share…”

Sugizo looked at them both once again, Yoshiki was definitely hot so what could he lose? “Ok… How are we doing this?” He finally agreed.

“We can go to my bedroom, my bed is big enough...” Yoshiki offered getting up, being followed by the others.

Yoshiki then took off his shirt, climbing on his bed and smiling towards the others. Toshi climbed next to Yoshiki, claiming his lips on a passionate kiss.

Sugizo stared at them for a moment; there was something utterly fascinating in being allowed to see them together. He however didn’t want to be left out, so he got rid of his pants and t-shirt, straddling the blond, making him break his kiss with the elder.

Yoshiki smiled at the younger, pulling him closer and kissing him deeply. Toshi then began kissing the back of the guitarist’s neck, making chills run down his spine and a few moans to be muffled against the drummer’s lips.

The blond then began moving against Sugizo, pushing their crotches together, creating some friction between them. “You are extremely sexy…” he said as he ran his fingers down the younger’s hair.

“So are you…” Sugizo took his hand down the blond’s pants, removing them together with both of their underwear.

Toshi got rid of his own clothes, leaving the other two as he went to get some condoms and lube from the night stand.

Yoshiki then made Sugizo lay down on the bed, kissing and biting his nipples softly.

“I’m not gonna break you know…” Sugizo moaned, encouraging the elder to bite him harder.

“Oh, I’ve been told you can handle it rough…” Yoshiki smiled, receiving the lube from Toshi and applying it to his fingers, taking two towards Sugizo’s body.

“Ah…” Sugizo closed his eyes as he felt the drummer’s fingers stretching him, forcing them open as the next thing he felt were both Toshi and Yoshiki’s tongues licking at his manhood.

“I so wanted to taste you…” Toshi said as he licked down the guitarist’s balls, sucking on them softly.

Sugizo felt incredibly flattered to have so much attention on him. Making it hard to control his pleasure; even more so when Yoshiki began teasing his prostate with his fingers. “Oh… God…”

“Don’t hold back…” Yoshiki requested as he teased the guitarist’ slit with his tongue. “I want to taste you too…”

Sugizo couldn’t take it anymore, cumming hard and seeing how both the elders licked him clean, however the blond didn’t stop; he continued to suck softly on his now over sensitive flesh, making him moan harder as he realized he was trying to keep him hard.

Toshi then moved back, lubbing his fingers and settling behind the drummer.

Yoshiki looked up at Sugizo, letting go of his manhood and caressing it softly instead. “Is it too much?”

“Not at all…” Sugizo bit his lower lip, he wanted to be able to handle anything the elders gave him.

Toshi then retrieved a couple of condoms, giving one to Yoshiki and placing the other one on himself.

“I want to feel you…” Yoshiki said then placing the condom on the guitarist, to then straddle him, lowering himself over the younger’s manhood with Toshi’s help.

Sugizo had barely adjusted himself to the sensation of tightness that now surrounded him when he felt Toshi’s manhood entering his body. “Ah!”

“Yes… you are so tight…” Toshi moaned as he began moving against them.

Sugizo took his hand to Yoshiki’s chest, caressing him as he moved against him, following Toshi’s rhythm.

Yoshiki moaned as he also moved against the younger, “Ah… you are so big…”

Sugizo smiled, despite knowing he was being used by the couple he also felt worshiped and needed. “Ah… you are both so amazing…” he said as he felt Toshi increase his speed and strength.

Unlike with their previous encounter, they could take their time now. However, receiving twice the pleasure Sugizo soon found himself struggling to resist; so he took one of his hands towards Yoshiki’s manhood, caressing him in time with their thrusts.

“Oh… yes…” Yoshiki moaned, increasing his pace, moving against the guitarist had as he felt his abs tighten and spasm.

Noticing Yoshiki’s closeness, Toshi increased his speed once again, pushing against the guitarist’s prostate.

Sugizo nearly screamed as he felt his whole body tremble in pleasure, allowing it to take over as he came hard. He barely felt as Yoshiki’s seed being splattered on his abdomen as Toshi’s thrusts became erratic, and finally stilled.

Yoshiki looked back at Toshi, kissing him deeply, to then get off the younger’s body. Toshi got closer to Sugizo, kissing him softly, to then get out of his body as well; lying next to him. Yoshiki bought a few tissues cleaning Sugizo up and tossing the used condoms in the trash, to then lie next to him.

“Are you ok?” the blond asked the guitarist.

“Yes… just… really tired…” Sugizo smiled.

Yoshiki pouted. “I wanted a round two…”

Toshi laughed. “Don’t believe him… he will want a round two but not that fast…”

“Hey!” Yoshiki pushed Toshi softly.

Sugizo laughed. “Well… I’m up for round two whenever you two are…”

“Great…” Yoshiki smiled, holding the younger softly. “I think… I’ll rest my eyes a bit…” he sighed as he closed his eyes.

Sugizo smiled, looking towards Toshi. “You set me up…” he complained.

“In my defense… You look hottest when you are scared…” Toshi moved closer, kissing Sugizo’s lips softly.

Sugizo kissed him back. “I’ll let you off just because you said I looked hot…” he then sighed, closing his eyes. He was incredibly tired, but it had been worth it. His ego was now strengthened to know Toshi didn’t just want a piece of him, but also wanted to please him and include him with his lover. He was going to make sure their arrangement didn’t end any time soon.

The End.


End file.
